jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Akt'tar/Archiv2013
Deine Frage Wenn du wissen möchtest, wie man Quellen angibt, dann lies die einfach die Willkommensnachricht und deren Links durch oder schaue in andere Artikel. Aber ich kann's die auch eben so sagen: Quellen *''Quelle 1'' *''Quelle 2'' ... Ich hoffe, du hast es so verstanden. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 10:43, 21. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Sticker Moin Robonino! Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du mit Mühe deinen ersten Artikel, Sticker, erstellt hast, diesen jedoch sofort wieder geleert hast. Ich musste leider einen Löschantrag stellen, da der Artikel nun keinen Inhalt mehr hat. Deshalb habe ich mich ein wenig gewundert. Wenn dein löschen des Inhalts aber nur ein Versehen war, so kann ich das gerne wieder rückgängig machen. Sag einfach bescheit, nur so zur Warnung, damit du dich nicht wunderst wenn Sticker gelöscht wird. MfG --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 15:08, 21. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Die Seite wurde gelöscht. Wenn du, Robonino, damit ein Problem hast, auch egal, dann erstelle sie wieder, diesmal aber mit Inhalt. Ich habe gesehen das Inhalt in der Seite war, mir ist aber schleierhaft, wieso du ihn entfernt hast. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 15:29, 21. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::Genau deshalb wollte ich ja noch auf Roboninos antwort warten... --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 15:35, 21. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Keks Um ein bisschen Würze hierhinein zu bringen, gibst von mir mal was anderes Datei:;-).gif. Lass's dir schmecken. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 14:54, 24. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Dankeschön euch allen Robonino5001 (Diskussion) 15:02, 24. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Zusammenfassung Hey Robonino, right|250px mir ist zu Augen gekommen, dass du keine Zusammenfassung beim bearbeiten mancher Artikel angegeben hast. Das ist nicht schlimm aber es gefällt den Benutzern, die die "Letzte Aktivitäten" Seite nutzen, einfach besser. Du kannst eine kurze Info deiner Bearbeitungen in den Kasten schreiben wie zum Beispiel Info, Link, und so weiter. Falls du das vergisst Gibt es in den Einstellungen den Reiter "Bearbeiten". Wenn du nun die Option "Warnen, sofern beim Speichern die Zusammenfassung fehlt" aktivierst, wirst du automatisch hingewiesen, dass du die Zusammenfassung vergessen hast. Viel Spaß noch in Jedipedia Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 17:43, 17. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Guten Morgen Robonino, wenn du willst, kannst du auch hier antworten. Das ist aber dir selber überlassen. Schönen Tag noch. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 08:32, 18. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Links in deinen Artikeln Hey Robonino, mir ist bei deiner guten Arbeit im JP aufgefallen, dass deine Artikel an Links mangeln. Nur so als Hinweis für deinen nächsten Artikel. Ich hoffe, dass du das berücksichtigen kannst. Guten Abend noch, Lord Dreist (Hier gehts zu meiner Diskussionsseite!) 17:16, 29. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Noch ein letzter Hinweis: es gibt bis jetzt keine Vorlage für Klonkrieger. Du kannst jedoch bei einem der Admins nachfragen, ob sie die Vorlage Vorlage:Klonkrieger hinzufügen. Lord Dreist (Hier gehts zu meiner Diskussionsseite!) 17:19, 29. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::Nabend Lord Dreist, danke für deinen Hinweis und die Idee. Ih werde es bei Gelegenheit einbringen. Jedoch ist mir bei meinem letzten Artikel, Endor-Schildbunker, nur drei nicht vorhandene Links aufgefallen, zwei davon waren bei Nachtragung rotlinks. Insofern werde ich deinen Rat beherzigen, finde ihn aber nicht allzu gravierend. Gruß Robonino5001 (Komlink) 17:38, 29. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::::Also hast du vor, dich nicht daran zu halten? Dunkler Lord der Sith, Darth Dreist (Geheime Lord Komlink-Frequenz) 12:55, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::::Das hat er doch überhaupt nicht gesagt. Robonino meinte lediglich, dass die von dir kritisierten fehlenden Links beim letzten Artikel Rotlinks wären. --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 16:43, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::::::Verzeiht meine verspätete Antwort. Zu deiner Frage, Lord Dreist, natürlich werde ich mich daran halten. Und zu Solorions Feststellung, ja, eben das meinte ich. Ich finde lediglich, man sollte Links nicht angeben, bevor die Artikel vorhanden sind. Gruß Robonino5001 (Komlink) 16:50, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Von dir hochgeladene Bilder Hallo Robonino5001, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Battle of Kashyyyk.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, damit überprüft werden kann, ob ein Bild offiziell von Lucasfilm genehmigt worden ist und so die Berechtigung für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von Lucasfilm genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (für weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt worden sind und es sich dementsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite of Kashyyyk.jpg|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Flusswelt (Diskussion) 17:58, 29. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Robonino5001, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Battle of Kashyyyk.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine oder eine falsche Lizenz angegeben. Lizenzen sind essentiell wichtig für Bilder, da sonst der rechtliche Status nicht geklärt ist und überhaupt nicht klar ist, ob dieses Bild überhaupt verwendet werden darf. Eine Auswahl an Lizenzbausteinen zum Anzeigen der Lizenz findest du unter Jedipedia:Lizenzen. Achte jedoch darauf, dass du die Lizenz einträgst, unter der das Bild veröffentlich worden ist. Wenn das Bild ein von dir komplett angefertigtes Werk ist, kannst du es selbst unter einer Lizenz veröffentlichen. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite of Kashyyyk.jpg|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Flusswelt (Diskussion) 17:58, 29. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Dasselbe gilt für das Bild Kashyyyktrooper.jpg --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 17:58, 29. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Huhuhuhu Hihihihi Hohoho : Danke für den Horrorkeks ;). Werde ihn mir schmecken lassen. Robonino5001 (Komlink) 17:54, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeks Super Arbeit bei Ferrouz, weiter so. Skyguy (Commkanal) 16:25, 4. Nov. 2013 (UTC) : Danke, Skyguy! Gruß Robonino5001 (Komlink) 16:37, 4. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Noch nen Keks Nen dicken, fett(ig)en Keks dafür Datei:--).gif Allerdings muss ich eine kleine Kritik anbringen: Der Roman spielt nicht im Jahr 0 V'SY, sondern 0 '''N'SY, also '''nach der Schlacht von Yavin. Ich habe das hier und da schon korrigiert, könntest du bitte auch noch einmal alle deine Artikel darufhin durchsehen? Das wäre toll, danke! --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 21:54, 9. Nov. 2013 (UTC) : Vielen Dank Flusswelt. Ich werde über alles noch einmal drüber gehen. Gruß Robonino5001 (Komlink) 22:03, 9. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::: So jetzt müsste alles korrigiert sein. Schönen Abend noch, Flusswelt. Gruß Robonino5001 (Komlink) 22:23, 9. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Du wirst ja mit Keksen überhäuft Guten Appetit, lass es dir schmecken und mach weiter so ;) MfG. -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 22:17, 9. Nov. 2013 (UTC) : Auch dir vielen Dank. Freue mich aufs mampfen;) Gruß Robonino5001 (Komlink) 22:22, 9. Nov. 2013 (UTC) TCW-Quellen Hi Robonino, ich habe eine Bitte an dich. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass die Seite ELG-3A Blasterpistole ihre Quellen aus dem TCW-Bereich so angegeben hatte: *''The Clone Wars - Die Zerstörung der Malevolence'' Das Ergebnis ist dann: *''The Clone Wars - Die Zerstörung der Malevolence'' Das ist schon richtig so, aber es gibt einen einfacheren Weg für das gleich Ergebnis. Man füg einfach diese Vorlage ein: . * Und man erhält: * Siehst du, geht viel schneller und hat außerdem die Episoden Nummer dabei. Ich hoffe du findest Gefallen an dieser Technik. Skyguy (Commkanal) 08:40, 16. Nov. 2013 (UTC) : Morgen Skyguy, : das hört sich doch vielversprechend an ;). Ich werde es bei der nächsten Quellenangabe so machen, dann spar ich mir den Aufwand. Danke schön. Gruß Robonino5001 (Komlink) 09:55, 16. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Nico Okarr = Keksä : Dankschee aach. Gruß Robonino5001 (Komlink) 16:05, 16. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Nicht alles ist abgeschrieben Hallo Robonino5001, in einer Bemerkung schreibst du, dass Hand der Gerechtigkeit‎ von der .net abgeschrieben sei. Das ist so nicht richtig, sondern wir haben einen Teil der Artikelhistorie gemeinsam. Ich will nicht die alte Frage aufwärmen, wer sich da von wem abgespalten hat, jedenfals stammen die Artikelabschnitte, die vor dem Juni 2011 entstanden sind, aus der Zeit vor der Aufspaltung. Selbstverständlich ist es gut, solche Artikel zu überarbeiten, da ihre sprachliche Gestalt oftmals zu wünschen übrig lässt. Nur: „Abgeschrieben“ sind solche Abschnitte auf gar keinen Fall. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 15:15, 17. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Hallo Flusswelt. Die ersten beiden Abschnitte (also Beschreibung und Gründung) entsprechen jedoch soziemlich dem genauen Wortlaut von .net, ich habe das überprüft. Ich werde alles nochmal umschreiben, da ich bei der Grammatik sowieso nen Koller kriege ;). Nichts für Ungut, ich wollte nur meine Bedenken einbringen. Gruß Robonino5001 (Komlink) 18:33, 17. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::Dass die ersten beiden Abschnitte gleich sind kann gut möglich sein, da, wie Fluss bereits sagte, die Jedipedia.de und die .net die selbe Artikelhistorie besitzen, d.h. wir hatten bis zum Jahr 2011 eins zu eins die selben Artikel, da kann es sein, dass du noch mehr solche fälle findest. Grüße Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 19:38, 17. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::::Ach so das wusste ich nicht. Na ja, typisch Anfänger eben ;). Danke für die Info. Werd alles trotzdem nochmal drübergehen. Gruß Robonino5001 (Komlink) 13:45, 18. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Imperiale Flotte (Sith-Imperium) Hallo Robonino, ich habe den von dir erstellten Artikel über die sith-imperiale Flotte gelöscht. Du hast diesen Artikel quais von der .net kopiert und das kann ich nicht zulassen. Auch wenn du bemüht gewesen bist, andere Formulierungen zu finden, so sind viele gleiche Begriffe und Fehler in deinem Artikel vorhanden, die eins zu eins aus dem Artikel der .net übernommen worden sind. Eigentlich müsste ich dich wegen dieses Verhaltens auch sperren, aber ich bin mir da noch nicht sicher... Das kommt darauf an, wie du dich hierzu äußerst. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 11:45, 22. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Hallo Hjhunter. Ich verstehe, dass es nach einer Kopie aussieht. Durchaus gebe ich zu, dass ich mir einige Infos, die mir nicht ganz klar waren, von dort geholt habe. Jedoch war es mir wichtig, dass dieser Artikel endlich entsteht und ich gebe ebenfalls zu, dass dies wohl nicht die richtige Lösung gewesen ist. Ich bitte hier weder um Entschuldigung noch will ich irgendwelche Ausflüchte finden. Wenn du es für angemessen hälst, mich zu sperren, dann nehme ich dies für meine Verletzung in Kauf. Sollte ich wieder freikommen, werde ich diesen Fehler sicher nicht ein zweites Mal begehen. Aufrichtige Grüße, Robonino5001 (Komlink) 12:30, 22. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::Hi! Ok, da du deinen Fehler eingesehen hast und einsichtig bist, werde ich dir keine Sperre verpassen, aber ich denke, du solltest mit dieser Sache einen klare Richtung vorgegeben bekommen haben. So was wollen wir hier einfach nicht sehen. Mal abgesehen davon, ist es vollkommen zulässig sich in anderen Wikis über das Thema zu informieren und sich ggf. neue Anregungen zu holen, nur eine Kopie oder Plagiat ist halt einfach nicht zulässig.Hjhunter (Diskussion) 18:43, 22. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::::Nabend. Ich danke dir, dass du von der Sperre absiehst. Ich denke, ich bleibe einfach bei den kleineren Artikeln, die mir mehr liegen. Große Artikel sollte ich mir lieber für spätere Zeiten aufheben, wenn ich mehr Erfahrung gesammelt habe und wenigstens mal in den Jedi-Ritterstand erhoben worden bin, sollte ich bis dahin nicht noch mehr Unfug angestellt haben ;). Gruß Robonino5001 (Komlink) 20:06, 22. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Und wieder Kekse Und weil du mir damit ein To do abgenommen hast, darfst du mir ein neues auf diese Liste setzen. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 21:26, 27. Nov. 2013 (UTC) : Tach Fusswelt. Vielen Dank für die Kekse, aber du bist schuld, wenn ich fett werde;). Und dein Angebot nehm ich gerne an, ich werd mir was einfallen lassen. Gruß Robonino5001 (Komlink) 14:26, 28. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Äras Hi Robonino, nur ganz kurz. In deinen neuen Artikel hast du immer verwendet. Diee Vorlage gibt es jedoch nicht. Wenn schon oder , imp bedeutet Aufstieg des Imperium, das heißt, zu diesem Bereich zählen die Klonkriege, und reb ist das Zeitalter des Imperiums und der Rebellion. Bitte verwende rep nicht mehr, den dieser Code hat kein Ergebnis. Skyguy (Commkanal) 18:25, 29. Nov. 2013 (UTC) : Oh, verdammt, ich hatte mir doch angewöhnen wollen, diesen Fehler nicht die ganze Zeit zu machen! Ok, danke für die Info, Skyguy. Ich versuche, meinen Alzheimer zu bekämpfen ;). Gruß Robonino5001 (Komlink) 18:51, 29. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Bildgröße Hey, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du in der letzten Zeit diverse Bilder hochgeladen hast. Allerdings ist mir auch aufgefallen, dass die Auflösung dieser Bilder teilweise doch stark zu wünschen übrig lässt. Viele deiner Bilder stammen aus TCW-Episoden, die mittlerweile auf DVD bzw. sogar BluRay erschienen sind, was mindestens eine Auflösung von 720 × 576 Pixeln (DVD, 1920 x 1080 bei BluRays) ermöglicht. Deine Bilder haben teilweise nicht mal ein Viertel dieser Auflösung. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du, sofern möglich), diese Bilder in höheren Auflösungen hochladen könntest. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 18:43, 30. Nov. 2013 (UTC) : Tach Hunter. Ja, dass ist mir im Nachhinein auch aufgefallen. Leider habe ich die Bilder bereits schon vor einiger Zeit bei mir hochgeladen, sodass ich sie jetzt nicht mehr verbessern kann. Jedoch werde ich in Zukunft besser darauf achten. Schönen Abend noch, Gruß Robonino5001 (Komlink) 18:48, 30. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Kats Hi Robo ;), ich wollte dich nur noch mal erinnern, auch bei Bildern Kategorien einzufügen. Skyguy (Commkanal) 20:06, 2. Dez. 2013 (UTC) : In Ordnung, Skyguy. Werde ich. Also ist die Abkürzung "nkats" für Kategorien hinzugefügt? Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 06:22, 3. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::Ja, in der Zusammenfassung. Es bedeutet so viel wie n'eue '''Kat'ategorie. Skyguy (Commkanal) 15:43, 3. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::Gut, dann hab ich des auch gecheckt. Danke. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 15:45, 3. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::::Super. Datei:;-).gif Skyguy (Commkanal) 15:46, 3. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Falsch was hab ich denn deiner meinung jetzt wieder falsch gemacht -.- fals das mit den Bildquellen gemeint ist, ich kann ja auch nicht von anfang an alles wissenStar Warser (Diskussion) 16:54, 7. Dez. 2013 (UTC) : Fangen wir doch mal damit an, dass du keine Zusammenfassungen angibst, keine Abschnittsüberschrift angibst, keine Quellen an sich angibst, keine Lizensen hinzufügst und einige sinnlose Bearbeitungen machts. Und ja, du kannst nicht alles wissen, dennoch könntest du wenigstens mal einen erfahrenen Benutzer nach der richtigen Form fragen, bevor du so weitermachst, wie du es nicht solltest. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 17:00, 7. Dez. 2013 (UTC) : Unabhängig davon, du kannst ruhig auf deiner Seite antworten, ich seh das schon ;). Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 17:12, 7. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :: ???, wie, Ich gebe Quellen bei meinen Artikeln an, Lizenzen auch, ok, Zusammenfassung, versuche ich mehr dran zu denken, aber, Sinnlose bearbeitungen, ?? keine Berarbeitung ist sinnlos, wenn man einen vergessenen Link einfügt ist das nicht unnötig Star Warser (Diskussion) 17:15, 7. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::: Einige Bearbeitungen von dir wurden rückgängig gemacht, weil sie sinnlos sind, das ist eine Tatsache. Zudem hast du, soweit ich das beurteilen kann, auf deiner Diskussionsseite Tipps ohne Ende bekommen, deshalb solltest du eigentlich bemerkt haben, dass du mehrere Tipps missachtest hast. Jetzt lass uns diesen Streit beenden. Für Zusammenfassung, einen Tipp: du kannst einfach kurz sagen, was du gemacht hast. Hierzu sind ein paar gängige Abkürzungen: :*korr. = korrigiert :*erg. = ergänzt :*verb. = verbessert :*überarbeitet = erklärt sich von selbst :*Link fix = Link eingefügt bzw. verbessert :*nkats = neue Kategorie(n) ::: Ich hoffe, das hilft dir, um deine Beiträge in Zukunft besser zu gestalten. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 17:26, 7. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Glückwunsch Glückwunsch zur Beförderung :-) Hjhunter (Diskussion) 23:46, 9. Dez. 2013 (UTC) : Dankeschön, Hunter. Robonino (Komlink) 13:01, 10. Dez. 2013 (UTC) : ::Von mir übrigens auch, außerdem glückwunsch zu den 1000 Edits! Weiter so :-D '''Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 13:34, 10. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::: Dankeschön auch dir, werd ich. Robonino (Komlink) 13:37, 10. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Guten Tag Guten Tag Kollege, deine Diskussionsseite war so lehr und da wollt ich Dir einfach mal Hallo sagen. ^^ Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 16:49, 10. Dez. 2013 (UTC) : Okay? Nun gut, wenn du meinst. Schön, wenn sie dir gefällt. Robonino (Komlink) 17:47, 10. Dez. 2013 (UTC) fehlende Kategorien bei Bildern Moin, folgende Bilder von dir enthalten keine Kategorien: Bild:OhnakaSpeedGang.jpg, Bild:Suvudu Gateway Allegiance.jpg, Bild:Reißender Gott.jpg, Bild:Lushros Dofine.jpg, Bild:FlarestaraufFlorrum.jpg, Bild:CoruscantSpeeder.jpg, Bild:Flarestar.jpg, Bild:Klon Flugcrew.jpg, Bild:Klonoffizier.jpg, Bild:MandoPolizeiSpeeder.jpg, Bild:Mooganschiff.jpg. Bitte trage diese nach und achte beim nächsten Hochladen darauf. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 02:04, 16. Dez. 2013 (UTC) : Alles klar, Hjunter. Ich werde es bei Zeiten nachtragen, Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 12:23, 16. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :: So, jetzt müsste alles nachgetragen sein. Robonino (Komlink) 12:47, 16. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::Moin, gleiches bei: Bild:Rodianischer Verteidiger.JPG, Bild:Rodianischer Reißer.JPG, Bild:HarrowerÜberOrdRadama.jpg. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 12:20, 30. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::::Ok, nachgetragen. Keine Sorge, irgendwann funtionierts auch von allein (hoffe ich jedenfalls). Schönen Tag noch. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 15:39, 30. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Ein Doppelpunkt zu viel Hi Roboninio, ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass man normalerweise in Diskussionen bei der ersten Antwort einen Doppelpunkt schreibt, bei der zweiten Antwort gehören zwei Doppelpunkte vor den Beitrag, usw.. Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 18:38, 18. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Hallo Dreist, ich weiß jetzt nicht genau, was du meinst. Ich war bisher der Meinung, dass ich richtig einrücke. Wenn es jetzt auch nicht stimmt, dann mache ich wirklich was falsch, ansonsten wäre ich mir keiner Fehler bewusst Datei:;-).gif. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 18:43, 18. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::Eine kurze Frage. Schreibst du mit der Grafik- oder Codeansicht. Wenn mit der Grafik, dann ist der Fehler klar, da hast du keine Schuld, aber wenn du mit der CA schreibst, erkläre ich's dir gern. Ich warte auf eine Antwort. 65px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 20:08, 18. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::Entschuldige meine verspätete Antwort. Ja, bisher schrieb ich in Grafik und hab immer auf das Einrücksymbol geklickt. Aber wenns ich Code richtiger ist, dann werde ich dass ab jetzt so machen. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 05:39, 19. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::::Gut, das erklärt deine Unwissenheit bezüglich den Doppelpunkten. In der Code-Ansicht werden neue Diskubeiträge immer mit einem : eingerückt. Das heißt, wenn man einen neuen Beitrag schreibt muss man immer einen : dazugeben. (also im Falle :::: werden es dann :::::) Wenn du noch Fragen hast, frag. 65px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 15:34, 19. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::::Alles klar, aber ich denke, ich hab das jetzt verstanden. Ich werds ab jetzt so machen. Robonino (Komlink) 15:37, 19. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Link Guten Morgen, ich habe eine Bitte an dich: kannst du in deinem Artikel-Holocron sowie auf deiner Benutzerseite den Link ((Unbekannte Spezies mit Tentakel im Gesicht)) zu Unbekannte Spezies mit Tentakeln im Gesicht ändern? Ich brauche dies, dass die Weiterleitung gelöscht werden kann. Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 23:00, 21. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Guten Morgen, ist erledigt. Danke für den Hinweis. Robonino (Komlink) 09:17, 22. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::Vielen Dank. Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 12:51, 22. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Frohes Fest Lieber Akt'tar, ich wünsche Dir schöne Weihnachten und viele, viel Geschenke. Und lass die Söldnergilde weiterhin erstrahlen! MfG: -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 13:17, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Vielen Dank, Silver. Lass dich reich beschenken und genieße die schöne Weihnachtszeit. Die Söldnergilde wird heute das größte Feuerwerk stehlen, dass es gibt und damit die ganze Galaxis erhellen Datei:;-).gif. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 16:04, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Weihnachten :Ich danke dir und wünsche auch dir eine besinnliche Weihnachtszeit, viele Geschenke und alles, was man noch so wünschen kann. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 16:04, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten Auch von mir ein frohes und gesegnetes Weihnachtsfest im Kreise deiner Lieben. Herzlichst, Flusswelt (Diskussion) 18:39, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Frohes Weihnachtsfest Frohe Weihnachten!! Grüße, Lord Dreist (Kontakt|Artikel) 18:42, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC)